This invention relates to a pseudo-brake for use by apprehensive passengers in a moving vehicle as a stress relief or signal device to the driver.
Many individuals are apprehensive when riding in a vehicle as a passenger rather than as the operator. It is a normal feeling of most individuals to have the urge at various times to apply the brake or steer the vehicle for the operator while occupying the role of a passenger. To some it becomes an obsession and to many, being unable to have an active part in the vehicle operation, creates stress and considerable tension on the individual. Also, there are times when a passenger would like to ask the driver of the vehicle to slow down or to be more careful in his operation of the vehicle without appearing to be too much of a "back seat driver". Some drivers do not take kindly to verbal suggestions or other comments made by passengers regarding the operation of the vehicle and react adversely to their unsolicited assistance. Also, in the training of new drivers there are times when the instructor would like to advise the student to slow down or be more careful without inducing panic. Further, a number of vehicle operators are hearing impaired and this limits communication between the operator and his passenger(s).
It is thus seen that there exists a definite need in the art for a device or apparatus that can serve as a stress relieving system for apprehensive vehicle passengers, a non-verbal communication device between the passenger and the driver, a safety warning device for student and other vehicle drivers, and a communication alert for the hearing impaired vehicle operator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stress relieving device operable by vehicle passengers to release tension and give some feeling of vehicle control to the vehicle passenger.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a signal device operable by a vehicle passenger to alert the vehicle driver that the passenger is concerned about the operation of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is an apparatus controlled by a vehicle passenger that gives him some feeling of control of the vehicle operation.
Another object of the present invention is a device that permits the vehicle passenger to signal the vehicle operator without speaking.
Another object of the present invention is a portable, safety, teaching aide and stress relieving system that may be attached to a vehicle when desired, and removed therefrom, with little effort.
A further object of the present is a factory installed safety, teaching aide and stress relieving system that is operable by a vehicle passenger.